memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
J.J. Abrams
) | Image2 = JJ Abrams.jpg |}} Jeffrey Abrams, better known simply as J.J. Abrams, is an American writer, producer, and director. He will apply the last two trades on ''Star Trek'', the eleventh film in the ''Trek'' franchise currently set for release in . http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/film/news/e3idc516528ddd1b4263febcf5c67efa0ce He will produce the film with Damon Lindelof http://www.trektoday.com/news/210406_01.shtml and signed on as director of the film in February 2007 http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/film/news/e3idc516528ddd1b4263febcf5c67efa0ce. The film is being written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, who have written for Abrams in the past. Biography & Career Abrams is the son of . After being raised in Los Angeles, California, Abrams attended Sarah Lawrence College in Bronxville, New York. His first foray into films was the 1982 science fiction/horror movie Nightbeast, for which he was a composer and sound effects editor. The first film he wrote was 1990's Taking Care of Business. He next wrote 1991's Regarding Henry, which he also co-produced. Abrams acquired his claim to fame and a huge fan base as the creator of the popular television shows Felicity and Alias. He also served as executive producer on both of these series; Star Trek writers Orci and Kurtzman worked with Abrams on Alias. Abrams was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series for his work on the pilot of Alias. Additionally, he and the producers of Alias shared a Television Producer of the Year Award in Episodic Television from the PGA (Producers Guild of America) Golden Laurel Awards. He and fellow Star Trek producer Damon Lindelof are two of the creators and executive producers of the hit ABC television series Lost. Abrams and the other producers of this series received one of television's highest honors when Lost won the 2004 Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series. Abrams and the producers of Lost also won the 2005 WGA (Writers Guild of America) Award for Best Dramatic Series and were nominated for a second WGA Award. In addition, they shared a Television Producer of the Year Award in Episodic from the PGA (Producers Guild of America) Golden Laurel Awards, received a second nomination from the PGA, and a BAFTA (British Academy of Film and Television Arts) TV Award nomination. His direction of Lost's pilot episode won Abrams an Emmy for Outstanding Directing for a Drama. He also earned a DGA (Directors Guild of America) Award nomination for directing the pilot. Abrams shared an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series with co-creators Lindelof and Jeffrey Lieber for the pilot episode of Lost. In addition, he and composer Michael Giacchino shared two ASCAP (American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers) Awards in the category of Top TV Series for their work on Lost. Abrams has also written for a number of popular big screen features, including 1998's Armageddon. Other films he wrote include Forever Young and Gone Fishin'. Most recently, Abrams directed and co-wrote (with Kurtzman and Orci) 2006's Mission: Impossible III for Paramount Pictures. Following the release of this film, Abrams signed a five-year contract with Paramount, of which the next Trek film will be part. Involvement with Star Trek Abrams is a fan of both Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation and refers to the franchise as "smart television". :"''Star Trek to me was always about infinite possibility and the incredible imagination that Gene Roddenberry brought to that core of characters. It was a show about purpose, about faith vs. logic, about science vs. emotion, about us vs. them. It was its own world, and yet it was our world."'' Even though he has not followed the other Trek spin-offs as closely, Abrams has stated that his film will be faithful to established Trek canon. http://trekweb.com/articles/2006/07/20/JJ-Abrams-Says-Star-Trek-XI.shtml When Abrams signed on to produce Star Trek XI in April 2006, he was also given the option to direct the picture. Abrams, however, declined to accept the director's position until the script was complete and he was sure he was the man for the job. Abrams worked with Kurtzman and Orci on the story throughout 2006 and early 2007 and finally signed on to direct on 23 February 2007. Of his imminent involvement with the film, Abrams stated: :"If there's something I'm dying to see, it's the brilliance and optimism of Roddenberry's world brought back to the big screen...I am honored and excited to be part of this next chapter of Star Trek." Appearing at San Diego's Comic-Con International with the writers and producers of Star Trek on 26 July 2007, Abrams admitted that, although he loves Star Trek, he was more interested in Star Wars while growing up. He also stated that, after reading the script for the new Trek film, he would have been jealous if anyone else directed it. He then gave the first official casting news for the new Star Trek film, announcing that Zachary Quinto had been cast to play young Spock and that Leonard Nimoy would be coming out of retirement to portray the older Spock. When describing his and his team's involvement with Star Trek at Comic-Con, Abrams stated: :The excitement for us is the ability for us to take this amazing world that Gene Roddenberry created – which is remarkable – and these incredible characters and show them in a way you haven't seen them. It's tricky because this matters to so many people and you can't screw this up. http://trekmovie.com/2007/07/26/abrams-confirms-nimoy-and-qunito-still-wants-shatner/ Star Trek is set to begin shooting in November 2007 for a Christmas 2008 release. External Links * * The Official J.J. Abrams Website * The J.J. Abrams Fanlisting Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J.